Love in Bloom
by Aiko Constantine
Summary: A Sheelloyd Fanfic. Sheena and Lloyd realize they love eachother, but have not told eachother of this love. Will they before its too late? Rated T for Violence in Later Chapters. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Moonlight Becomes You

Author Notes: Hello there. This is my very first fanfic evuh, so please take it easy on me if you review. This is a fanfic based off of Tales of Symphonia, with Sheena/Lloyd romance (nothing trashy, T rating for some violence in it). Changed the storyline up a bit and Sheena and Lloyd have been sent to get the Rheairds while the rest of the group searches for Raine who went missing the night before. Also, Chapter Titles (actual, the story title, also) are named after songs I was listening to (They are were all sang by Bing Crosby, too. Love that guy!). Please enjoy this and, as stated earlier, if you R&R (please do), go easy on me :).

P.S. Namco holds all rights to Tales of Symphonia and related characters and storyline. Anything off from the storyline of the game was created by myself. If I owned Tales of Symphonia (which I don't), Lloyd wouldn't be flirting with Colette all the time (did I actually just use Colette's name? Oh my gosh, I need to start the story before I start crying from depression....). After the long wait, here is the story.

* * *

**Love in Bloom**

**Chapter 1: Moonlight Becomes You**

The full moon had just begun to rise above the horizon, spreading a glorious, silver light over all the land. Lloyd looked over towards the moon and forgot about everything. Forgot that he was at Altessa's house, forgot that Professor Sage had gone missing, and forgot that Regal was sharing a plan he had come up with. All of this was cleared out his mind by the sight of Sheena caught up in the moonlight. The great silver sphere shone off of her dark hair and etched out her silhouette in dazzling white light, just adding to her beauty, adding to the feelings that had been growing in Lloyd ever since he had met her, until it erased all doubt in his mind that he was in love with Sheena.

"Waddya think, Lloyd?" Lloyd felt like he was being dragged out of a dream he didn't want to wake up from. He reluctantly turned his head away from from the beautiful form of Sheena towards his young, half-elf friend, Genis.  
"Huh? What did you say, Genis?" It was then he realized he was out of breath and quickly gained control of his breathing again.  
"Waddya think of Regal's plan, Lloyd? Wait, you look sick, are you okay?" Asked the young mage.  
"Uhh...Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking how beautiful Shee....uhhh..." he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "How beautiful the moon looked."  
"Did you even _hear _Regal's plan, Lloyd?"

"I do not think he did. He looked....distracted." Chimed in Presea, still trying to get used to her new flood of emotions from having her exsphere recently encased in a key crest.  
"Uhhh...yeah, she's right. I was distracted. I'm sorry, Regal. Could you please repeat it?" Lloyd gave his full attention towards Regal.  
"Yes, I will. But please pay attention this time, as I do not like to repeat myself." The shackled man then began his once practiced speech about his plan.

"There is no doubt that we must find the Professor" Regal began. "But it also imperative that we retrieve the Rheairds. To efficiently complete both tasks, we should split up. Seeing as how we need to sneak into the Renegade base to retrieve the Rheairds, only two of us should go. Therefore, I say that Lloyd, you and Colette go to retrieve the Rheairds while..."  
"No!" Lloyd shouted, rather than stated. Everyone looked at him in surprise, including Sheena, who looked hopeful, and Colette, whose eyes looked like they were about film-over with tears.  
Lloyd tried desperately to compose himself. "Uhhhh....What I mean is...It's too dangerous for Colette. We can't endanger her like this." Then an idea brought new hope to his heart. "I think Sheena should be the one to accompany me."  
A happy smiled tugged at the corners of Sheena's lips, while Colette's heart was deeply saddened and she just looked at the ground in front of her feet.

"Why do you say that, Lloyd?" Asked Regal, curious as to the young man's actions.  
"Because. If I have to sneak into a place, I would want to take an assassin along" he stated, barely staying calm. He looked over for a brief second at Sheena and smiled, before looking back towards Regal. Sheena had caught his smile out of the corner of her eye and could not resist the happiness tugging at her lips and let her smile lift slightly.  
"You make a good point, Lloyd. Alright, change of plans. Sheena and Lloyd will retrieve the Rheairds while the rest of us search around Palmacosta for Raine. But it is late. We will part ways after we all get some rest." And with that, the group entered Altessa's house, where Tabatha had just finished preparing the beds for them.

* * *

**Moonlight Becomes You**

Moonlight becomes you, it goes with your hair  
You certainly know the right thing to wear  
Moonlight becomes you, I'm thrilled at the sight  
And I could get so romantic tonight

You're all dressed up to go dreaming  
Now don't tell me I'm wrong  
And what a night to go dreaming  
Mind if I tag along?

If I say I love you  
I want you to know  
It's not just because there's moonlight  
Although, moonlight becomes you so

(I don't own this song)

* * *

**End Notes:**Alright, well, that was the end of my first chapter of my first fanfic. I plan on continuing it, regardless of Reviews (For I feel that if I quit from someone saying "YOU SUCK!", I'll never be able to finish one), but reviews encouraging the continuation would help encourage me to continue it.

The next chapter is to be titled "The Moon Got In My Eyes". It will be a scene between Colette and Lloyd, which Colloyd fans won't like, and Sheelloyd fans won't like at first (just from it being Colette and Lloyd, most likely :) ) Alright. please R&R! No! Not rest and relaxation! I want you to write! :p


	2. Chapter 2: The Moon Got In My Eyes

**Author Note: **Chapter 2 is set in the middle of the night after the events of Chapter 1.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. Anything not in line with the actual storyline of the game was created by myself. I also do not own the song(s) mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Love in Bloom  
**Chapter 2: The Moon Got In My Eyes

Lloyd folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't able to sleep and had left Altessa's house and walked a short way out to the edge of a cliff to think. He knew he loved Sheena, but he also knew how Colette felt about him. He had to tell her about his feelings towards Sheena, but Colette was a close friend and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, especially since they still had a long time left to be together on this journey. It was perhaps all of these thoughts that kept him from sleep. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Who's there!?" He yelled, while turning around and unsheathing a sword in one, fluid motion.  
"Lloyd? Is that you?" Asked a sheepish voice still hidden in the darkness of the now overcast night.  
"Oh, its you Colette" Lloyd said while sheathing his sword and turning back around to stare out over the vast cliff. "What are you doing up so late? You need to be getting your rest."  
"Well, I woke up and saw you weren't in bed, so I came out to look for you." By the time she finished saying this, she had reached his side, but had kept going.  
"Whoa, Colette! Be careful!" Lloyd reached over and grabbed her arm to keep her from walking over the cliff.  
"Wow! That's a long way to drop! I didn't even see it! Thanks Lloyd!" She smiled and hugged him in gratitude, though was thankful for an excuse to be so close to him.

They both stood at the edge of the cliff, each keeping to their own thoughts. Lloyd wanted to tell Colette right there, but he couldn't think of a way to begin the conversation. It was much easier than he thought, as Colette started the uncomfortable situation for him.

"L-Lloyd?" She asked, nervous and unhappy and turning her head slightly towards him.  
"Yes, Colette?"  
"Earlier, when Regal was discussing his plan, wh-why did you not want me to go with you?" Her voice started to break up a little bit.  
"I told you Colette, its too dangerous for you." He said, then thought to himself "Great, here I am, wanting to tell the truth, and I lie to her!"  
"Lloyd, I saw your eyes when you said that earlier. They were only filled with care when you suggested Sheena went with you. Don't lie to me. Why didn't you want me to go with you?" She said all this without breaking up at all. Strangely enough, she didn't feel heartbroken anymore, even though she knew Lloyd was about to say. To her great surprise, she felt... happy.  
"Colette, I....I....." Lloyd just sighed. "I need to tell her. She deserves to know" He thought to himself. He straightened himself up, took a deep breath, and turned himself completely around to face her. He was surprised to see a contented smile on her face.

"Colette......I...uh.....I love Sheena." He waited for a reply, expecting the smile to fade, but it didn't. Colette just looked at him. She then stood on her toes and leaned in towards his face.  
"Colette, don't!" Lloyd said, grabbing her hands lightly to push her away.  
"Lloyd" She said sternly. She then pulled his hands down, leaned in again, and kissed him on the cheek.

A cool breeze blew high in the sky. Not enough to disturb the trees, but enough to wisp through the clouds, breaking them apart enough to let the glory of the moon shine through and light up Colette as she kissed Lloyd on the cheek. The breeze continued until it broke apart another patch of clouds, again letting the moon shine through the thin veil to shine through the glass of a window and upon the face of Sheena, who was sound asleep in her guest bed at Altessa's house. The light kiss of moonlight was enough to stir her from sleep. When she sat up and finished lightly rubbing her eyes, she spotted the blonde haired girl lean in and kiss Lloyd what looked like on the lips. The vision became blurred as tears filled in her eyes and she fell face first into her pillow, weeping silently.

"Lloyd" Colette said, after the very light kiss on his cheek. "I know. And the strange thing is, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm happy for you. I guess its just meant for us to be friends."  
"Colette, I...." Lloyd racked his brain for the right thing to say to his understanding friend, but all he could continue with was "Thank you, Colette." It turned out to be the only thing he could think of, and the only right thing to say in that situation.  
"Lloyd, when you tell her, I hope she feels the same way about you. I love you Lloyd, but as a brother."  
"I feel the same way about you, Colette."  
"What!?"  
"Uhhh....I mean...as a sister, not a brother...heh heh..."  
"Lloyd!" Colette fake yelled at him with a smile.

"Come on, Colette. Its late, and there's a lot to do tomorrow. Let's head back to bed."  
"Lloyd" Colette managed to get out through a yawn. "Good luck tomorrow."  
"Thanks" Lloyd said, as he quickly hugged her then walked her back to Altessa's house.

* * *

**The Moon Got In My Eyes**

Out of the darkness you suddenly appeared  
You smiled, I was taken by surprise  
I guess I should have seen right through you  
But the moon got in my eyes

I was so thrilled by the love you volunteered  
I gave my heart without a compromise  
I guess you don't remember, do you?  
When the moon got in my eyes

I thought a kingdom was in sight  
I would have the right to claim  
But with the morning's early light  
I didn't have a dream to my name

You know the saying, "All who love are blind'  
It seems that ancient adage still applies  
I guess I should have seen right through you  
But the moon got in my eyes

I thought a kingdom was in sight  
I would have the right to claim  
But with the morning's early light  
I didn't have a dream to my name

You know the saying, "All who love are blind'  
It seems that ancient adage still applies  
I guess I should have seen right through you  
But the moon got in my eyes

* * *

OH NO!!! SHEENA THINKS COLETTE IS PUTTING THE MOVES ON LLOYD! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER AM I!!?? I like to think of it as genius, not monsterism :p . Yeah, I know the story doesn't go along well with the song, but it does go along well with the TITLE of the song, so that's why I used it. Not sure yet what Chapter 3 will be, but I promise it will be longer, and there will also be some action in it, so it should be where the T rating comes into effect. Also, because it will be longer, it will take me longer to write, especially because while doing it, I'll probably get ideas to add to chapter's 1 and 2, so I'll be editing those at the same time :\. Oh well, tis the life of an author. Tell me what ya think! (please!)


	3. Chapter 3: Come Right Out and Say It

A/N: Alright, apology time again. It seems that I can't find a Bing Crosby song that would make a good title to my next chapter, so I'll be using a Reliant K song I recently discovered that actually does a pretty good job of keeping with my storyline. I hope you, dear Readers and Reviewers, can find it within your kind hearts to forgive me. :D . This time, I won't make the mistake of saying what pairing lover's will love or hate this chapter, as I have no idea where it is going to go. Without further ado, my 2 notes, then the story. Enjoy.

**NOTE 1**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or related characters, storyline, ect. (If I did, the only Main Characters would be Lloyd, Sheena and Raine (Need the healing abilities ;) )). Anything that deviates from the storyline of the game is of my own creation.

**NOTE 2**: I do not own Reliant K or the song mentioned in this Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Come Right Out and Say It**

It was a large room, but there were shadows everyone, the longest ones being cast from the light shining through the door. The lights in this room were dim. So dim you could barely see where you were going. The console in front of him was just bright enough to see as he punched in the last button. The floor in the middle of the room spun around and opened into itself to allow the bird-like machines to be brought up from storage. Lloyd had just put the last Rheaird away and was ready to get on the last one as an extra shadow passed across his vision. He was not going to heed it, but had no choice as another one passed by. He spund around, unsheathing both swords as he did so.

There was little talking, as Lloyd and his companion were immediately attacked by the two shadows. Flashes from attacks used by both sides to try and wear the other side down revealed the two shadows to be half-elves, though no defining features could be made out. The battle seemed to drag out for hours, every attack turning into a parry, then a counter-attack. What seem liked hours of endless fighting was little more than ten minutes. Lloyd managed to slip slightly through his enemy's defenses and get a scratch across his chest, drawing a small trickle of blood. Feeling he could end it, he swung downwards with both blades with all his might. Though the enemy was prepared for the attack, he was not prepared for the ferocity with which it was delivered, and he was thrown down, his head making direct contact with the floor.

Lloyd, seeing his enemy was out of commission for a few moments, at least, looked back towards his companion just in time to see her thrown against the wall and to see a cruel looking blade slash a deep wound across her midsection, coating the blade in blood. His companion screamed...

* * *

Lloyd screamed out at the same time his as his companion, waking up from his nightmare. He wasn't in a dark room, watching his closest friend being struck down. He was in a rather bright room filled with beds occupied by his friends. He looked to see if him screaming from his nightmare had woken anyone up. Seeing no one stirring, he decided to start his day with some training to distract his mind from the nightmare that had seemed so real. Sheena had heard his scream, however, but had kept silent, for she heard something in the scream that Lloyd hadn't, and that was her name.

Once Sheena heard Lloyd grab his swords and walk outside, she sat up in her bed. She looked out the window after Lloyd. She blushed when she saw him take his shirt off. She watched him do some stretches and simple exercises. She left the window once he started practicing his sword skills. She needed time to sort through her thoughts and feelings, so she decided she would make breakfast for everyone. She went to an empty room and put on her normal attire.

_"First, he wants me to come along with him, then he screams my name out while having a nightmare. What's going on? Why would he kiss Colette?" _She couldn't figure it out. No matter how hard Sheena thought about it, she just couldn't come up with an answer. Genis and Presea had woken up and were helping her finish up breakfast.  
"Alright, if you two will finish that up, I'll go get everyone" She said while taking off an oven mit.  
"Yes. That will be alright" Presea responded.

Sheena set her oven mit down on the counter and went to wake everyone up. She knew Lloyd wasn't in the bedroom, but she was surprised that Colette wasn't. She glanced out the window as she turned to go towards the door to get Lloyd, when she saw Colette and Lloyd laughing together. Her stomach felt as though her heart had dropped into it. She forced back the tears that were brimming in her eyes and went outside.  
"Hey you two. Breakfast is ready" She said, just barely managing not to break up right then in there, seeing the two so happy together.  
"Alright, we'll be there in a second" Lloyd said, laughing.

Sheena went back inside and Colette smiled at Lloyd.  
"What?" Lloyd asked Coletter, smiling back.  
"You know what!" She said, hitting him playfully. "When are you going to tell her? You two would look so cute together!"  
Lloyd blushed as he answered his friend. "Stop that Colette! I don't know when I'll tell her how I feel. It has to be at the right time. Maybe after we get the Rheairds."  
"Lloyd! You have to tell her soon! You can't make a girl wait so long!" She continued to playfully hit him.  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell her as soon as the right time comes! Just stop hitting me!"  
Colette smiled as she stopped hitting him and made her way towards Altessa's front door. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast!" She had a devious look on her face, which wasn't at all like her. But Lloyd didn't notice at all, as he had ran passed her already, excited about breakfast.

* * *

Inside, everyone but Altessa and Colette were at the table eating. Colette had taken Altessa aside to talk to him for few minutes before breakfast. Finally, Colette and Altessa came to the table, and everyone began eating and talking, enjoying eachother's company before they had to part ways. Zelos, who was sitting next to Colette, leaned towards her.  
"Hey Colette, what was that all about with Altessa?"  
"I'll tell you later" She tried to say, but it came out as "Ull ell ool ader" as she had her mouth full with buttered bread.  
"Ha ha, Colette, my dear! If it were not for your beautiful face, no man would get near you! You need to learn some dining manners!" The arrogant and cocky chosen said the innocent, klutzy chosen. Sheena overheard this from across the table and swiftly kicked him in the shin from underneath the table.  
"Ow! Sheena! Ahhh!" Was his response. His pain from the kick turned into anger towards Sheena, which in turn turned into fear as his reaction of bringing his leg up caused his chair to fall backwards. He fell to the ground with an audible "thump". Colette looked worriedly at Zelos, while Lloyd began laughing hysterically. The others besides Sheena and Zelos began to follow Lloyd's lead.  
"Sheena, my voluptuous beauty, if you wanted to play footsies, you should've told me!" He said while rubbing the bump forming on the back of his head.  
"WHAT!?" Sheena screamed at him. She then flung his plate of food right at his head, smearing its contents all over his face and all in his hair.  
"No! My hair! My beauti---" Zelos was quickly interupted by Sheena kicking him in the side as hard as she could. The others looked on awestruck at Sheena, as they had barely even seen her do the frontflip over the dining table to get to the red-headed chosen.  
"Sheena, I've never seen you move so fast before!" Lloyd said, amazed. But Sheena was too busy yelling at and kicking Zelos to even notice Lloyd.  
"You want to play footsies, Zelos!? Then here! You idiot chosen!" were among some of the things she said to him while she continued to forcefully place her well-trained foot directly below Zelos' ribcage. The others resumed their breakfast, talking over the noises of Zelos getting the stuffing kicked out of him, almost literally. Sheena was concentrating too hard on her anger and Lloyd was focused too much on his food to notice Altessa and Colette silently talking to the rest of their companions.

Finally, when Lloyd had just about finished his plate of food, decided he should stop Sheena. He did it not out of pity for Zelos, but because of the fact he wanted Sheena to finish her breakfast before it got cold. "Sheena. Hey Sheena!" He yelled for her desperately, but she didn't hear him. Lloyd got up and went around the table to her. He grabbed both her arms from behind her and pulled her away from Zelos. "Sheena!" He screamed one more time. She finally snapped out of her anger and turned her head towards Lloyd.  
"Wha-" She started to say, but then stopped and blushed because of the position she was in with Lloyd.  
"You breakfast is getting cold, come and finish it." He then let go of her.  
"Oh...Okay..." She said, the blush starting to fade from her cheeks. She followed Lloyd back to the table to finish her breakfast.

Altessa rose from his seat and went over to the crumpled heap that was Zelos. "Can you come help me get him outside?" He asked outloud. Everyone but Sheena, who was too busy still being angry at Zelos, and Lloyd, who was too busy eating, rose from the table to drag Zelos outside. When Sheena finished her breakfast, Lloyd had just finished his second plate. They both realized that they were alone, and a slight blush worked its way across both their faces, though Sheena's dissappeared quicker than Lloyd's, as memories of the scene she had seen the previous night filled all her thought.

"I guess they all went to take care of Zelos" Lloyd said, while taking his and Sheena's dishes to the sink.  
"Hmph. I don't know why. He deserved what he got" Sheena said angrily, meaning every word she said. Lloyd couldn't help but start laughing at Sheena's statement. "What's so funny?" She asked, not knowing what would cause him to laugh.  
"You! You..." Lloyd had stopped laughing and a blush had returned to his face while he picked up more dishes from the table. He stopped and looked directly at her. "You...you always make me laugh, Sheena." His blush reddened, but his face was engulfed with a smile of pure contentedness. Sheena returned his blush and smile. She then felt something stir inside of her. It could've been courage, it could've been love, heck, it could've been nausea for all she knew. But what she did know was that she suddenly had an urge to let loose her emotions to the boy..no, man, she had fallen in love with and whom had broken her heart without even knowing it. "Lloyd...I..." was all she got out as they were interupted by the door opening suddenly and another audible "thump".

* * *

Lloyd ran over towards the blonde-haired chosen that had fallen in through the doorway. "Colette! Are you alright?" He asked while helping her up.  
"Yes, I'm fine Lloyd. I just tripped...again." She said while dusting off her clothing. "Don't worry about me, just go back to whatever you were doing" she said as she gave him a quick wink and went back outside. To Lloyd's credit, he caught on fairly quickly as to what Colette was doing. _"I didn't think it would take all of them to take care of Zelos"_ he thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of Colette peeking in through the window. He walked back to the table where Sheena had already cleaned up all the plates and was busy washing them. "Colette's fine, in case you were wondering. Now, what was it you were going to say?" He asked as he leaned on the counter and looked at her seriously. She did not return his gaze.  
"What? Oh, I was going to say that I thought we should get going soon the get the Rheairds." Her face bore a mixture of anger and sadness on it, though hidden from Lloyd by her hair.  
"Oh...okay, then. I guess I'll go get our stuff ready." Lloyd said dissappointedly, though Sheena was too busy with her own emotions to notice it and just continued washing the dishes. Lloyd left to go get their stuff ready.

Outside, Raine was having trouble with Zelos. "Hold...STILL! It will only hurt for a second!"  
"Ahh! Stop it!" Was Zelos' only reply. He thought he was still under attack from the highly skilled, highly angered Mizuho Warrior. He continued writhing and squirming around on the ground while Raine attempted to hold him still to cast her healing arts on him.

"Ohhhh...Why won't they tell eachother how they feel!?" Colette pouted as she turned away form the window after seeing Lloyd leave Sheena in the kitchen.  
"Perhaps Sheena thinks there is someone in the way" Regal spoke softly to the young girl while looking at her earnestly.  
"Who? ME!?" Colette asked, shocked.  
"Well, she does seem to get awfully mad when she sees you near him" Genis stated.  
"Well I'm going to go tell her that its not like that, then!" She declared as she headed towards the front door. Regal gently, but firmly grabbed her arm to stop her. He spoke softly to her.  
"No, Colette. This is something they must work out themselves. Do not worry, they'll figure out that they love eachother eventually. Especially when its so obvious." He said while smiling. "Let's go get our things ready, we should be leaving soon as well."

* * *

**Come Right Out and Say It  
**(Alright, it doesn't go perfectly with this chapter, but just replace all of the "even though its probably gonna hurt" and all related lines with lines such as "I know I'll love what you'll say".)

I better rest my eyes 'cause I'm growing weary of  
This point you've been trying to make  
So rather tahn imply, why don't you just verbalize  
All the things that you're trying to say?

I guess it turned out so well  
But I'm beginning to see that instead, it's trouble  
Into a pattern, we fell  
Of prolonging the inevitable

Why don't you come right out and say it?  
Even if the words are probably gonna hurt  
I'd rather have the truth than something insincere  
Why don't you come right out and say it?  
What it is you're thinking  
Though I'm thinking, it's not what I wanna hear

I better check my pride  
Because I was starting to think, I was onto something good  
But things started to slide  
And I'm thinking in retrospect, understanding that I misunderstood

Thought I could make up your mind  
You had a decision locked up so tight, it couldn't be touched  
Thought you were being so kind  
By keeping your mouth sealed shut rather than just opening it up

Why don't you come right out and say it?  
Even if the words are probably gonna hurt  
I'd rather have the truth than something insincere  
Why don't you come right out and say it?  
What it is you're thinking  
Though I'm thinking, it's not what I wanna hear

And now try to guess what goes on in your head  
'Cause in your mind, I just might find al those things you left unsaid  
Now try to make you not regret anything, later on, after I'm gone  
You'll wish that you had listened to me, had listened to me

Why don't you come right out and say it?  
Even if the words are gonna hurt we're better off this way  
Why don't you come right out and say, come right and say  
What I know you're thinking anyway?

Why don't you come right out and say it?  
Even if the words are probably gonna hurt  
I'd rather have the truth than something insincere  
Why don't you come right out and say it?  
What it is you're thinking, oh, what is it you're thinking?

Why don't you?  
What it is you're thinking  
Though I'm thinking, it's not what I wanna hear

* * *

End Notes: OK, that one was longer. Hopefully long enough to appease the hungry reviewer gods . :P . Anyway, if you liked the preview so much that you absolutely MUST be able to read it, it will be up in my profile for a little bit. Please R&R!


End file.
